


Once upon a time, Meet the Winchester's

by Sayraybay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayraybay/pseuds/Sayraybay
Summary: Once Upon a Time/ Supernatural Crossover. minor canon plot holes in terms of Once upon a Time. takes place in Storybrooke, Dean and Sam roll into town.





	Once upon a time, Meet the Winchester's

Emma and the rag tag band of “Hero’s” all sat in Granny’s diner. While Emma studied her phone waiting for the text that was supposed to come in an hour ago, the rest of the group stared uneasily around at each other.  
The last time a stranger had come to town it was Greg Mendel and they all knew how that went over.  
With the latest threat to the town (the black Fairy) running amuck and the final battle brewing, Emma had finally had enough, she’d told the group she knew some hunters that dealt with kind of stuff all the time, When she was younger and living on the streets, she was almost killed by a vampire and that’s when she met Dean and Sam Winchester. At the time she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Didn’t want to believe, so the guys had just given her one of their many numbers in case she ever needed help again.  
Over the past couple of years she’d been tempted to call them, once when the wicked witch was in town another time when the Author had shown up.  
Knowing the guys though, they’d probably go after the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin and anyone else who they considered a witch, especially dean. Sam might have been open to talking, but dean… it didn’t seem worth the risk of exposing the town. Ruby was werewolf after all. Not the same kind that they were used to taking out, but a werewolf none the less and Dean wasn’t known for asking questions.  
Hook was the first to break the tension that Emma had been oblivious to for the past ten minutes. “So, about these friends of yours…?”  
“Their monster hunters.” She replied quickly hoping she wouldn’t have to go into detail. There was a moment of silence before Regina got Impatient.  
“What Guy-liner here is trying to ask is, after all the problems that have come to this town, why are you calling these people now, and why should we trust them.”  
Emma sighed again. Of course they weren’t going to drop it.  
“Because trust me when I tell you that these guys take no nonsense. When they get to town we tell them that the Black fairy is a witch that we have to deal with and that’s it- they come in help us take her out and then leave again. Keep Rumplestiltskin busy because if they see him doing any type of Magic, they’re going to think he’s a demon and nobody wants to see that fight go down.”  
Hook raised an eyebrow “What makes you so sure they’ll win”  
“Trust me, I’ve never seen them lose.”  
She turned her head sharply toward Regina and Zelena who were sitting next to each other “and for the love of God, do NOT use any magic until they leave.”  
Regina and Zelena rolled their eyes in sync, but they seemed to agree.  
Zelena looked as though she was about to say something when, speak of the devil, the Impala pulled alongside the curb in front of Granny’s. Emma smiled and got up from where she was sitting. She opened the door to Granny’s for them.  
“Hey kid, long time” Dean leaned down and gave Emma a quick hug, Sam followed suit after a minute. “Hell of a town you got here, couldn’t find it on a map, just the coordinates you gave us.”  
“Yeah, it’s kind of a new town” Emma lied smoothly. Dean’s eyebrow went up, clearly not buying it for a second. “well whatever, at least there’s a burger joint” and with that headed over to the Diner’s counter, and started ordering a burger, leaving Sam to get all of the details about the case.  
She introduced Sam to the group of friends, giving as little information as possible. “This is Regina, Zelena, My boyfriend Ho- Killian- my boyfriend Killian. My deputy, David and his wife, Mary Margaret.”  
Now Sam looked suspicious, he leaned in and whispered “This many people know about Witches? And they think you’re sane?”  
Emma flustered for a moment before coming up with an answer. “Yeah, well, they’ve all seen what this witch can do”  
“Right” Sam said, guarded. Emma wasn’t fooling anyone.  
Dean walked back over, Burger in hand and Emma gave him the same half-ass explanation she’d just given Sam.  
“So you all know that Witches and Monsters are real and you’re all cool with that…?” he looked around the table skeptically. Everyone looked in varying directions. David was the only one to speak up.  
“We’ve seen a monster before in this town, and who knows, we never rule anything out.” Sam and Dean exchanged a suspicious glance but decided to play along.  
Sam shifted into business mode “So what do we know about this witch?”  
Emma was more than happy to keep this topic of conversation moving forward. She explained what she knew about the ‘Witch’ (Black Fairy) leaving out key parts, like how she was related to Rumplestiltskin and focused just on how to take her out.

 

A day later the trap had been set Emma had set up tricked the Black Fairy into meeting her, claiming that she was tired of waiting around for the final battle and to meet her on Main St.  
Fiona was more than happy to comply little did she know that dean had a Witch-binding trap scrawled in black chalk onto the pavement where we would need to lure her onto.  
“Look who decided to finally show up and face the music” she said in her usual arrogant tone as she appeared a distance in front of us.  
Emma baited her forward with small talk until finally Dean came out from behind an alley way and started chanting an incantation that activated the entrapment, Fiona was frozen for a moment, shocked that she was stuck but after a moment she laughed and turned to Dean.  
“You really thought that a trap set for a Witch would work on me? I’m The Dark Fairy, you fool”  
She flicked her wrist and sent Dean flying down the alleyway he’d appeared from.  
She froze again and it was difficult for Emma to realize why this time, that was until she saw Sam’s massive body appear from behind her, there was a pool of blood appearing from her lower stomach. The glint of a knife jutting out from the still-forming red stain.  
She looked behind her at Sam “What a pest” another flick of her wrist and he was gone. As well as the red stain. She’d healed herself from the wound he’d just inflicted.


End file.
